Vehicle electrical sockets in use are generally mounted at the rear of a towing vehicle, adjacent a tow ball or towing hitch. That position, whether in daylight or at night, is generally in shadow, being underneath a bumper bar or other shelf for protection from weather and accidents. Vehicle indicator, reversing and brake lights can have the effect of amplifying the depth of the shadow.
Given the shadowing of the socket environment, it is difficult and time consuming to locate the socket and mate a plug into it. The plug has several pins in various arrangements and each type of plug pin arrangement requires some precision. Without being able to see the socket's pin receivers, users become frustrated. The time to connect the plug into the socket increases.
Furthermore, increasing the time to mate the plug increases the likelihood of crush injuries and other dangers to a person since the area is not particularly visible to drivers of approaching vehicles or indeed the driver of the towing vehicle itself.
The present inventors seek to provide a new socket.